Eyes
by park seo gi
Summary: Mata itu membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama -Taehyung Salahkah aku mencintai ia yang menghancurkan hidupku?-Jungkook


Main Cast : TaeKook/Vkook

Other cast : BTS

Rated : T+(?)

Disclaimer : Cerita terinspirasi dari Novel berjudul "Fatimah's blue eyes" yang pernah saya baca di watpadd^^ tidak bermaksud menjiplak, hanya terinspirasi. Jika ada kesamaan alur mohon dimaafkan. Cast milik Tuhan, orang tua dan agency saya cuma pinjam nama.

Warning : Genderswitch for Jungkook!

* * *

Pria berumur 25 Tahun itu tengah terduduk di Meja Kerjanya. Kim Taehyung pengusaha nomor 1 di Korea Selatan memiliki kekayaan yang luar biasa di umurnya yang masih muda, ketampanan bak malaikat. Semua orang jatuh cinta semua orang memuja Taehyung. Iris coklat Taehyung menatap penuh kekosongan, hampa. Termenung membuat Taehyung mengingat masa lalu kejamnya, masa lalu yang membuat Taehyung tidak pernah tersenyum pada siapapun atau mungkin gurauan apapun yang menurut sebagian orang lucu. Taehyung tersenyum sinis saat mengingat masa lalunya.

Dendam dan Terpuruk.

Ya hanya itu yang Taehyung rasakan saat itu. Melihat keluarganya yang dibantai habis yang hanya menyisakan dirinya. Kejam, sungguh kejam diusianya yang baru menginjak 7 Tahun harus hidup sebatang kara. Masa yang harusnya di lewati dengan kesenangan dan kasih sayang orang tua kini hancur sudah. Dendam meliputi seluruh hatinya. Taehyung yang sebatang kara di usianya yang masih sangat dini untuk mencoba bertahan hidup sendirian. Dia di paksa dewasa sebelum waktunya mencoba tetap hidup dengan caranya. Ia bertekad untuk membalas orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya dan menghancurkan hidupnya .

Tapi terbukti sekarang dengan segala yang Taehyung miliki ia dapat menemukan siapa tersangka pembunuh keluarganya. Dendam terlalu menguasai dirinya dendam sudah menjadi bagian dirinya. Dirinya terlalu di liputi pahitnya masa lalu, hingga Taehyung memutuskan untuk membunuh semua keluarga Jeon. Semuanya dapat Taehyung bereskan tanpa jadi tersangka, membungkam semua mulut Polisi membiarkan publik tidak tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kasus di tutup rapat-rapat. Taehyung menang ia rasa ia menang. Dendamnya terbalaskan. Tapi tidak dengan kekosongan hatinya, walau dendam telah terbalaskan tapi Taehyung tetap menutup diri, tidak tersenyum dan tidak pula merasa bahagia.

Taehyung keluar dari kantornya untuk membeli sebucket bunga mawar untuk ia taruh di makam ayah dan ibunya. Taehyung melewati jalan yang sepetak melihat sudah ada beberapa preman tua disana dengan senyum menyeringai mengincar si pengusaha muda. Taehyung terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu menusuk tepat didadanya. Taehyung tidak bisa berkutik semua barang-barangnya diambil oleh sekumpulan preman itu dan sekarang dia jatuh darah mengalir deras dari dada Taehyung . Taehyung rasa ini akhir dari hidupnya dia sudah tidak kuat menahan pahitnya hidup ini semua ia dapatkan kekayaan, materi, tapi dia tak pernah bahagia. Taehyung merasa malaikat maut sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Taehyung merasakan ada seseorang memanggilnya disana ada seorang wanita berparas cantik nan imut sedang terduduk disampingnya. Taehyung menatap manik coklat wanita itu, ia terlihat panik sambil menggumamkan kata kata yang tak dapat Taehyung dengar dengan jelas. Taehyung terus menatap manik coklat indah milik wanita dihadapannya Taehyung terus menatapnya hingga ia merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

Jungkook sangat panik menemukan seorang laki laki dengan luka darah yang mengalir deras di bagian tubuh atasnya. Jungkook berusaha memanggil laki-laki itu tapi dia hanya menatap Jungkook sampai akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Akhirnya jungkook pun membawa laki laki itu ke rumah sakit setelah di berikan pertolongan pertama beruntung laki-laki ini tidak mengalami luka yang cukup serius. Setelah harus menunggu beberapa jam akhirnya dokter menyarankan untuk operasi penutupan luka pada dada kanan laki-laki itu dan Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk setuju. Awalnya setelah membawa laki-laki ini ke rumah sakit Jungkook ingin segera pulang kerumah. Tapi, jungkook terus menunggu laki laki itu setidaknya sampai ia sadarkan diri dan Jungkook dapat menanyakan identitasnya.

Setelah dua hari tidak sadarkan diri Taehyung akhirnya membuka matanya, kepalanya masih terasa berat dan pusing. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan bau obat sampai akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Ya Taehyung benci rumah sakit. Kepalanya terus mencoba memutar kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, sekarang Taehyung ingat ia ditusuk oleh segerombol preman sialan dan seseorang menyelamatkannya, seseorang dengan wajah yang sangat cantik dan mata berwarna coklat yang sangat indah, ah memikirkan sosok itu saja Taehyung sangat senang. Belum pernah sekalipun selama 18 tahun belakangan Taehyung merasa sesenang ini, hanya dengan melihat paras imut seorang wanita. Taehyung mencoba menekan tombol disampingnya, setelah berhasil menekannya seorang suster masuk ke kamar Taehyung.

"Wah anda sudah sadarkan diri Tn. Kim, baiklah saya akan mengecek kembali kondisi anda."

"Ah tidak perlu suster, aku memanggilmu karena aku ingin bertanya."

"Bertanya apa Tn. Kim? Tapi sebelum itu biarkan saya melakukan pekerjaan saya."

"Ya ya baik terserahlah."

"Baik Tuan, anda ingin bertanya apa?"

"Siapa yang membawaku kesini"?

"Seorang wanita dengan nama Park Jungkook."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Baru kemarin malam Nona Jungkook Pamit untuk pulang ke rumah pada saya."

"Apa kau punya identitasnya?"

"Tentu saja tuan."

"Berikan aku identitas wanita itu, dan tolong, apa anda bisa menghubungi asistenku suster?"

"Tentu saja Tuan, baiklah ada pertanyaan lagi? Saya sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan anda dan dokter akan segera kesini untuk memeriksa keadaan anda lagi.

"Tidak, terima kasih suster."

"Baik Tuan Kim saya permisi"

Taehyung kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya, dia terus memikirkan Jungkook manik coklat indahnya, wajah yang dipahat begitu cantik seperti tak seinchi pun cacat pada wajahnya. "Park Jungkook… sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya tapi mengapa terasa janggal?" gumam Taehyung. Taehyung pun kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

* * *

TBC/END?

buat cerita ini sebenernya iseng doang karena saya jatuh cinta sama cerita Fatimah's blue eyes kalau ada yang ngereview syukur kalau enggak ya gak apa^^


End file.
